fairy tales do come true
by jillian.magante
Summary: wilfred and the rest of the 6 princes was looking for katherine, the long lost princess of the Neo Verona kingdom. what will happened if they find out that she is alive? and she is catherine campamella, prince roberto favorite actress?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Hi my name is Katherine gwen capulet. I have to introduce myself first before I tell you my story….okay yukito my annoying butler/most loyal childhood friend been with me since my parents died well it's a long story… well yukito is 23 years old although he's cute,handsome and…..ok ok forget about him -_-" but my own butler told me a story about my parents even though im the one who's curious about my own parenrs.

Since I don't even know,where are they? Well I don't know so one day I always ask him(yukito) who's my parents and where I came from?! Can he atleast tell me a hint?! Although yukito was already annoyed when I was teasing him about his sex life that he doesn't have a girlfriend until now but in the end he told me about my past cause I don't remember that the most horrible night in the history of my own kingdom_._

**(Flashback)**

I remember one night, yukito told me that he was sleeping in his chambers but someone wake him up around midnight, although that person who wake him up was the king himself but the queen was also beside the king but..?! in her arms was the princess, she was sleeping peacefully, that princess was me.

Yukito told me that he was surprise that the majesty came to his chambers but he felt something isn't right because he saw the queen was crying but also in fear as for the king, he wants to talk to him, so my butler told me that my father(the king) told him:tutum loco ac vestem stipant cum Catharina yukito noli respicere Surge quantocius castri_**(yukito pack some clothes and go with katherine somewhere safe, dont look back and get out of the castle as soon as possible)(latin)**_ but yukito was confused at first why do he need to fled ASAP?!.

The king saw the confused face from yukito, he explained it to him that one of the nobles was extremely against the royal house of capulet, he's name is Leontes Montaque but yukito doesn't know the reason that why the noble was against my father.

So anyway the queen told yukito to look after me and the royal necklace, she told yukito: si katherine est devenu 20 ans donner à son ce collier, je sais que ma propre fille sera devenu une bonne reine dans l'avenir de ce royaume, elle ne peut pas comprendre sa propre puissance, mais s'il vous plaît me promets son étude une autre langue et sa pensée comment devenir une vraie princesse et reine._**(**_ _**if katherine became 20 years old give it to her this necklace, i know my own daughter will be become a good queen in the future of this kingdom, she may not understand her own power but please promise me study her a different language and thought her how to become a true princess and queen)(French)**_.

Yukito understand what the queen means and he will do what the queen and king last wishes. So he feld with me the Princess of Neo Verona with the royal guards with their family. As for the king, my father romeo king of Neo Verona king and my mother Juliet queen of Neo Verona kingdom, stay at the castle and sacrifice their own lives for me.

Nobody knows if im dead or alive but he told me since then Neo Verona kingdom was the most poor from the other 6 kingdoms

_**(End of flashback)**_

_**(Back to present)**_

So here I am, I Katherine Gwen Capulet been studying different language since I was 11 years old, I learned: Latin, Swedish, German, French, Danish, Bulgarian, hungerian, Romanian, English, Italian and also dutch,portuguese. My accent was there but when I talk English all my accent is gone, it took me a lot of years to practice all of those language. My own butler thought me those language because he told me when danger come to me and the royal guards, I need to speak different language to protect myself.

Although the royal guards knows what language I speak so I don't need to worry about that. This past years, I've been studying a lot of things like how to become more polite to speak to a important person like the minister of the country at Charles kingdom."sigh" I hate being formal around people.

Ok skip about that….i have been working at the agency as a actress and singer for 17 years, well it's a long story but forget about that part.

Here I am walking in the street at Charles kingdom, I just came back from school, yeah school…I've been studying about the kingdoms because my butler(yukito) wants me to learn more…well I don't mind at all. Every time I always pass by at the bookstore to read some of the history of the kingdoms, my thank gosh nobody won't recognize me because of my red wavy hair and my red eyes although when I go to work at the agency I change my identity from that nobody won't know Catherine campamella(the singer and actress) was me, my hair at the agency is blond straight hair with blue eyes.

So the clerk was so kind to let me get some books, whatever I want to borrow or buy, I accept he's kindness an told him thank you. When I was walking out of the bookstore, I saw an old man who look pale to me, sitting alone at the bench(** is he waiting for someone? Or not?)**.

I walk to and came to him , ask him if he's okay

Me: are you okay sir?

Old man: yes my dear im fine, im just waiting for someone *cough**cough* to come and get me.

I rub he's back and come a little bit closer if he's really okay…..but the old man keep looking at my necklace, he seem thinking deep in he's thought, I was worried if the old man recognize me or something is in my face.A few minutes later a limo pull in front of us, a man just get out of the car and rush to the old man.

Young man?: are you okay my lord?**(my lord?!)**

Old man: im fine zain just lets go home.

The young man,he's name zain? Nod he's head and wait for the old man to bark some order at him, but the old man watch the young man and gaze at him and give him a quiet message that he's okay, zain just nod again and stand behind the old man.

The old man turn on me and said: my dear, you are very kind to me that you stay with me, I thank you for that, you have save an old man like me.

I smiled and said: I didn't do anything sir, I just rub your back to make you feel better.

The old man: no my dear you just stay with me that no one didn't even bother to ask me like you did, you are kind and bright my dear.

I smiled and nod, I said: thank you for your compliment sir, its an honor.

The old man smiled and said: if you need anything just let me know and contact me with this gaze at the young man again, the young man nod and write something, the young man name zain gave me a piece of paper and the old man smile at me when I accept it.

the old man wave goodbye to me and I also wave goodbye to him not to let the old man feel or think that I was being rude, then he go inside of the limo as for zain he said thank you and he bowed to me then he rushes inside the limo then they drove away.

I realize someone was watching me from behind my back, when I turn around I saw a young man with silver hair, he's eyes was purple like you can see the way he gaze at you, he was watching every inch of your soul, he face was handsome, every woman wants a man like that and he's height and muscular body, damn he's hot but i ignore the way he was watching me with a curious eyes.

The young man wanted to approach me but my cellphone ring, when I saw the name id at my phone , I press the button to speak with the person, m own annoying butler.

Yukito: donde diabos você está Katherine?(**Portuguese)(where the hell are you Katherine?**

Me: estou aqui na frente da loja do livro, não se preocupe que eu tenho o meu carro hoje e dirigir o mais rápido possível**(I'm here in front of the book store, do not worry, I got my car today and drive as fast as possible)**

Yukito: bem, mas dirigir com segurança, e por senhor Mitchell convidá-lo para uma festa **(well, but drive safely, and lord Mitchell invite you to a party)**

Me: que tipo de festa?**(** **what kind of party?)**

Yukito: bem mordomo do senhor Mitchell não me contou os detalhes em tudo, ele só me disse para lhe dizer que a festa será realizada amanhã à noite, mais ele já enviar o vestido para você, embora eu tê-lo agora**(good steward of Mr. Mitchell did not tell me the details at all, he just told me to tell you that the party will be held tomorrow night, plus he already send the dress to you, although I have it now)**

Me: bem ok eu vejo depois adeus **(ok well i see you later bye)**

Yukito: adeus minha senhora **(goodbye my lady)**

I click sut my phone when I hang up my conversation with my annoying butler but the young men who was staring at me was watching my closely with five more young men. The three young man was wearing like a butler, the other three was wearing like a wealthy clothes.

One of them wants to approach me but I walk away and go to my sports car (corvette), when I start my car to drive away I heard one of the young men talking eachother but one of them, the way he look at me was a piercing gaze at me, I ingnore it and drive away.

I felt something isn't right but I feel something big is coming for me and I will be ready. Whatever big or small event will come to me tomorrow at the party of the noble Mitchell castle, I will be ready and soon my life will change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Katherine didn't know that the six men he saw yesterday was a princes of the 6 other kingdoms. When Katherine arrive at the mansion in Charles kingdom, her maids greet her when she walk inside of her own house but Katherine was having a bad feeling when her own butler didn't greet her at all so she take the feeling deep in her heart and ingnore it. She smile at the maids and tell them she's home. She was frustrated where the heck is her damn annoying butler but ignore again her feelings.

One of her loyal maids, Isabella approach her and ask:

Isabella: che cosa è sbagliato la mia signora **(what is wrong with my lady)**

Katherine: *sigh* niente mio caro ma dov'è quel maledetto maggiordomo **(nothing my dear but where is that damn butler)**

Isabella: egli è occupato mia signora, ma mi ha detto di dirti di venire al vostro ufficio quando si arriva **(he is busy my lady but he told me to tell you to come to your office when you arrive)**

Katherine: va bene solo venire con me isabella perché ho abbastanza di drama **(okay just come with me isabella because i have enough of drama)**

Isabella: Come vuoi la mia signora **(as you wish my lady)**

Katherine and Isabella start walking at her office but she stop walking when Katherine and her maid heard two people talking inside of her office. Isabella open the door for her to enter,when they both enter, Katherine was surprise someone indeed was here.

She keep her gaze at the young men with blond hair and blue eyes, the one who's sitting one of the couch inside of her office, when she look away from the young men, she look at her annoying butler with a scowl at her face. Her butler knew that she was annoyed when it comes to a meeting with a important person but this time she kept her patience to give her butler and the young man a chance to talk of what is happening this time.

Katherine: cosa sta succedendo yukito?**(what is happening yukito?) **telling him with an irritated voice.

yukito look at Katherine with a cool face and telling her where is her manners look, she look at him and nod that she is ready to speak who is the person beside him. Yukito smile at her and nod.

Yukito: my lady this gentle man is his highness prince Wilfred of Philip kingdom.

Katherine froze at her spot and gaze at the young man beside her annoying butler, the prince of Philip kingdom was here but why?! She was confused at the same time shocked but she keep her cool face on so that they won't think she was a weak young woman. BUT?! The prince was looking at her with he's clear blue eyes, he was studying her for fifteen minutes, she find it weird but she keep cool and smile at the prince.

Katherine: it's an honor for you presence, your highness.

She courtesy the prince and gaze at the prince, waiting for he's reply, but the prince keep looking at her like he saw a beautiful angel in front of him. Katherine felt the atmosphere change to a confusion air around them.

She drop her gaze at the prince and look straight at her butler, telling him a quiet message that they need to talk to each other later ASAP!. Her butler encourage her that everything will be okay. She nod and watch the prince in front of her. This time the prince smile at her.

Wilfred: no need to be formal in front of me Katherine, I'm so happy that you are really alive and safe, we all knew that you are safe somewhere but I was right that you are really here Alive and Well.

Katherine was shocked, she look at her butler that her secret is out, she was done for, she felt fear but the way her butler look at her is saying everything is fine, nothing bad will happen to them. She nod and confront the prince, she keep her gaze at him and froze when a memory came to her, prince Wilfred a spencer from Philip kingdom is her only childhood who she kiss when they were young, she remember every prince for the other 5 kingdoms. She felt bad that she couldn't say goodbye to them when she was hiding from the enemy from her own kingdom. Katherine felt happiness when she saw her special person again. She didn't know she was already crying in front of them.

Katherine: Wilfred I miss you, im sorry I couldn't send you all a letter when I was hiding….

She cut her sentence, she couldn't tell him what had happened that day, the most horrible night she experience that day. Wilfred hug her and stroke her hair to comfort her and whisper at her that everything is fine, he knew everything what had happened.

Katherine stop crying and look at Wilfred, she smiled and place a soft kiss at the prince mouth, yukito was surprise what the princess just did but turn around and leave the room to give them a privacy. The prince and Katherine keep their gaze each other but she broke their silence.

Katherine: I'm sorry I kissed you*blush* it wasn't my goal to kiss you without your permission.

Wilfred chuckle and smile at Katherine, he lean closer and grab Katherine's chin and whisper: I miss you so much katy, he kissed her like a feather but the kiss Katherine felt the electricity and respond the kiss. When they need air to breath, they both keep their gaze and hug each other again. But they both let go each other and sit one of the chairs for both of their butler to come inside of the room.

Katherine: yukito you can come in now

Both of the butler of the prince and princess (Katherine) came inside the room and sit, one of the chairs. Wilfred's butler Claude keep looking at Katherine like a suspicious stare. She knew that the Wilfred's butler doesn't trust a stranger that easily so she broke the silence.

Katherine: So che siete claude sospetti Claude**(I know you are suspicious Claude)**

Claude was shocked when the princess spoke of him, he knew that this isn't what he was expecting. Yukito was smirking and look at Prince Wilfred who also was smirking. Claude keep he's gaze the person who's in front of him.

Claude: Mi dispiace mia signora, ma non mi fido di una persona che facilmente **(I'm sorry my lady, but I don't trust a person that easily).**

Katherine smirk at Claude, she was surprise that the butler of her childhood keep he's promise to learn Italian fo her when she was little.

Katherine: posso vedere che claude, ma a mantenere la promessa quando ero bambino, penso che ho bisogno di dimostrare a voi che io sono la principessa scomparsa**(I can see that claude, but to keep the promise when I was a child, I think I need to prove to you that I am the missing princess)**

Claude look at her with a cool face, she smirk and strip in front of the three men, prince Wilfred was surprise that Katherine will definitely strip in front of he's butler, he didn't know that he's childhood friend became bold ever since he didn't see her for 18 years.

Katherine smirk at Claude that soon the butler will be dramatic soon, she strip her uniform but thank gosh she has a sports bra on and a boy shorts under her uniform, when she was done, she turn around and turn her gaze at Claude. Claude saw the royal symbol tattoo at the side of Katherine's belly, when she turn around, he saw the sword and the wings on it, he was surprise that this is person was really the lost princess.

Yukito smirk but look at he's mistress, telling her that she can put some clothes again. Katherine nod at her butler, when she was done putting some clothes, she saw Wilfred with a hungry gaze. She smirk and shake her head, she sit down beside Wilfred again and broke the silence.

Katherine: now you know Claude, you thought I was another person, you should knew my mother's necklace before she died.

Katherine look at Claude with a pout lips on her face, Claude smile at her.

Claude: I'm sorry your highness but we have been searching for you for 18 years, we have been trick many times but right now I'm happy you are save.

Katherine and Claude gaze each other, she stand up and hug Claude, Claude was surprise but accept the hug from he's long lost mistress. Yukito clear he's throat to let them know that they need to talk something important.

**Katherine pov**

I let go of Claude and sit beside Wilfred and scowl at yukito, he look at me and smirk at me like I did something funny. I roll my eyes at him and start the conversation.

Me: okay since when you both knew I was alive and well? I look at yukito with a serious expression.

Yukito: well your highness, prince Wilfred saw you 2 days ago when you were passing at the bookstore to get a book, he was suspicious that why would a lost princess will be going to school, walking at the street of Charles kingdom and driving a corvette sports car. He wanted to call me if it's really you….because your eyes and your hair plus your looks…..really look alike like the queen.

I was irritated why yukito didn't confirm me, I scowl at him and pierce my gaze at him, yukito saw my irritation that why he didn't confirm me.

Yukito: I'm sorry I didn't confirm you, your highness but I know you have a lot of question but before you get upset at me I will explain it to you.(I nod to tell yukito just proceed what he wanted to say to me) well Katherine ever since your father told me before he died that we can trust the king of Philip kingdom, he can help us where to hide us.(I wanted to protest but Wilfred just grab my hands to sooth me, so I relax and nod to let yukito he can go on with this damn conversation), since when we escape the castle, I contact the king and let him know we and the royal guards are at the border line at the Philip kingdom, when we arrive at the castle, the queen took you my lady to give you a bed rest, me and the king talk about you safety although they are your god mother and father( I was shocked and look at Wilfred who smile at me and nod, I look at yukito and nod to proceed he's story) yes they are your second parents my lady, so the king told me its better for you and me with the royal guard with their family for you to stay here at Charles kingdom, the king himself gave this mansion for us although this is the royal family summer home.

Everyone gaze at me if I accept my stupid annoying butler explanation but I just sigh and nod.

Katherine: so the king and queen and the rest of the spencers plus claude knows im alive? Or Im wrong cause claude said they have been searching for me? Like 18 years?

Claude wanted to protest but prince Wilfred hold him to talk, my brow held up and look at Wilfred what he wants to tell me next.

Wilfred: that question will be answer now(he look at me if I wanted to know so I nod and encourage him for him to go on what he wanted to tell me), yes we were looking for you with the rest of the princes, the way my father told me that you died I didn't take it well so I force my father to tell me the truth, I was success when my father told us the truth but im not the only one knows, your grandfather also knows.

Me: you mean noble Michel?( Wilfred nod)

Wilfred: yes he knew you were alive cause the king himself told him the truth so we I ask my father where are you staying if he knew where are you living, but my father didn't tell me where?, I was frustrated where the hek are you. He just told me that someday you will see me soon but he gave me yukito's number to let me know if you are okay.

I gaze and yukito with a scowl expression on my face and look at Wilfred again. Yukito pout and Wilfred just chuckle at me, I sigh and nod for him to tell me the damn story.

Wilfred: ever since then I always contact yukito your butler almost every day but what yukito said that I saw you two days ago I was succesfull that I recognize you, well to tell you the truth yukito always send me pictures of you when its new year's eve.

Again I look at yukito with a frustrated face, this time he bowed he's head that he knew he really cross the line this time, I look at wilfed again to go on.

Wilfred: when I saw your pictures, I was so surprise that you have change a lot Katherine but I was upset that I can't confront you, because it's not the time nor it's not a good day for me to come here, so when I saw you that day I contact yukito to let me talk to him and you face to face but my butler said don't trust both of you yet because sometimes people can manipulate us so I just follow my instinct and heart that you are Katherine Gwen Capulet, princess of Verona kingdom and your grandfather knows I'm here so he send me here to tell you and your butler to come with us at Nobel Michel castle because he himself wants you to introduce you at the public and surprise the other princes that you are alive.(I was surprise and kiss Wilfred's cheek.)

Me: thank you but I accept the invitation,( I look at yukito that he very deep in trouble but i thank you message smile at him that its fine, he did the right thing), but who will be my escort tomorrow evening?

Wilfred, Claude and yukito smile at me with an evil smirk, I held my brow up and the voice in my head is telling me that this isn't a good sign at all, so I was feeling suspicious and confused, Wilfred saw my confusing and begin to explain it to me

Wilfred: well actually I'm the one who will escort you my princess although you are my future bride.

Wilfred smile and kiss my hand, I was surprise that I was he's future bride and queen both between Philip and Neo Verona kingdom. I knew since I was a child that my father and my uncle( the king of Philip my father's friend) talk about my marriage for my future but the king of liberty kingdom also wants me so I don't know.

Me: yes Wilfred I know you are my future husband, but right now we just saw each other but can we take it slow?( I look at Wilfred, if he disagree my statement and decision)

Wilfred: of course Katherine, whatever you wish for my princess

He smiled at me and I kiss he's cheek again, he held my hand and kiss it. The two butlers look at us with a smirk in their faces and I just blush and look away, when I saw its 4 o'clock and stand up and forgot that I have a training from my teacher, who's teaching me self-defense and sword arts, Wilfred was confused that why I was feeling frustrated.

Me: I'm sorry Wilfred and Claude but I need to go to the ballroom because I have a training from my teacher who's teaching me martial arts and sword arts, so if you will excuse me gentle man.

I look at everybody and kiss Wilfred's cheek and walk away, when I walk out of my office, I saw Isabella with my clothes for the training, I smile at her and thank her, when I arrive at the ballroom, I saw my teacher waiting for me and I explained him what was happening, he understand and we start my lesson.

**Normal pov (back at the office)**

When Katherine walk out of the room, Prince Wilfred was confused and yukito saw the prince's face and explain it to Claude and the prince.

Yukito: well your highness, my lady has a martial arts and sword arts to train her skill for self-defense, "Prince Wilfred was surprise and nod at the same time that his childhood friend really did change for past 17 years, as for his butler he smirk at his master". The three man walk down the hallway to lead at the ballroom, when they got inside, Claude's face turns red, Wilfred's face also turns red and the only one who's smirking at the two men is Katherine's butler.

Katherine turned around and saw the prince and his butler, she wave at them and smile but something isn't right when they wave at her too. She looked at her butler who has a smirk on his face and gaze at Katherine, who has a confused face that why her childhood friend was blushing even his butler. She turn around at proceed what is her teacher, telling her what to do.

Yukito: your Highness are you okay? Claude?, I know it's weird that she wear sports bra and a boy short but look closely….there's a symbol on her clothes of the family crest. It's a long story why the queen gave it to her when she was little." Both of the men nod but their eyes never leave where the princess stood, Katherine concentrate what her teacher was telling her what to do then the little match begin, Wilfred and Claude was desperate for the princesses safety but the only thing they don't know that the princess itself will surprise them.

Katherine sigh first and close her eyes, her teacher Matthew told her to close her eyes and relax all of her body, she did what Matthew told her, when Matthew told her to empty her mind and pretend that her butler, prince Wilfred and his butler aren't in the room, she froze and her mind was blank, when Matthew saw the princess was ready, he told her to open her eyes, she obey and open her eyes, when she open her eyes, her Original eye color change to brown to red color.

Yukito whisper to both of the men to sit down at the other side of the room if they want to stay and watch what Katherine will do next, the both agreed and sit down, Claude and Wilfred was confused and suspicious that Katherine didn't even pay attention to them, she just ignored them, when Matthew told Katherine to be prepared, she draw her sword at her teacher and smirk.

"remember our practice Katarina, you can't lose this time, you may not the sweet princess right now but you have a limit," Katarina smiled and smirk at the same time that she understand what her teacher mean." I would love too, Matthew "( with her accent). Both of them look eye to eye, Katarina position herself to fight and defend herself as for her teacher who has a smirk on his face, " interesting, Katarina but let's see what will you do", she smirk at her teacher," as you wish Matthew.

Both of them draw their sword, and the match began. Wilfred and Claude was impressed how the princess fought, she was a good fighter and also can do gymnastic to help her to fight, when the match is done, Katarina won, Matthew smirk at her and told her she fought well, Katarina kissed her Matthew's cheek and thank him that she had fun, the other two men at the other side of the room was confused.

Wilfred felt pang of jealousy what Katherine action did, as for his butler he was confused and protective why her highness did that but he knew they were just friends, he whisper to his master and told him that her highness is just telling her friend / teacher thank you kiss on his cheek, he understood what his butler means so he didn't feel jealousy anymore.

When they saw Katarina close her eyes again, her eye color was back to normal, she thank Matthew again and he told her he will see her next week again for their lesson. When her butler escort Matthew out of the room, Katherine turn around and walk where her childhood friend and his butler are.

Whatever Katherine felt, she was ready to confront her other childhoods, her grandfather and her enemy's


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Wilfred's Pov)**

I can't believe Katherine will do that?! I am that jealous, when she did that to a young man?! Duh! Of course, she's my future wife at my own kingdom, but I knew that's not Katherine, that's an another person, so Claude explained it to me and I nod at him thst I understood and I look at my future queen, I didn't take off my gaze at her, neither did she.

When she was in front of me, I held out my hand for her, she smiled at me and accept my hand and she grab it, her uniform was beautiful when she wear it but it's too sexy, I knew it's her family tradition so I can't do anything about that.

she did really change, her tattoos was still there, the last time I saw it when she disappeared unexpected, I was definitely impressed how her body formed with a sexy curves, damn it I was craving for her, Katherine saw how I look at her body, she smirked at me and whisper at my ear," Wilfred I rather you keep your eye for yourself cause your butler felt uncomfortable", when I glance at Claude, his face was pure red, he was blushing very deeply, I laugh at him and smiled.

" Claude, you may excuse, I will stay with Katherine, and call noble Michel that we will stay here tonight, tomorrow we will see him at the party to surprise everybody", my butler nod at me and bowed at me and Katherine.

Katherine gaze at me and look at me dead serious in the eye," so my grandfather knew you were here with me didn't he?", I was impressed my future queen was smarter than I thought, I smiled at her and nod," yes he knows Katy, he knows we are here with you but he consider to himself that he can wait tomorrow", I told her.

She nod at me but I knew she was curious about something," Wilfred , what do you mean that grandfather will announce me at his party tomorrow?", I knew it that she will ask me that question, I sigh and I gaze at her and look at her seriously in the eye," yes your grandfather will announce you at his party because he is dead tired about the situation about your kingdom", she wanted to protest but I stop her," no need to misunderstood my princess, your grandfather wanted it because your kingdom needs you so much, and Neo Verona is really in danger because of the debt of what Leontes Montague is doing, so Noble Michel wanted to announce it to the whole world that you are alive and well, if Montague wanted start to against you, us the 6 kingdoms will stand beside you", she smiled and hug me tightly, and whisper at me thank you.

When she back away a little bit, she leaned closer to me and whisper a different language that I the only one who understand it," jag älskar dig Wilfred **(I love you Wilfred)"**, I smiled at her and grab her cheek, "Jag älskar dig också min framtida drottning **(I love you too, my future queen) (Swedish)"**, I kissed her slowly at her soft lips, when she grab my neck for us to be close to each other, I deepen the kiss more, she moaned at my lips that means she like it, although she taste Divine!, our kiss become more passionate but someone clear his throat and interrupt the mood, I was irritated that part, when someone is interrupted you where the good part is.

I end the kiss and look at Yukito who wore a smirk on his face, Katherine blush when she saw her butler is there smirking at us, she sigh and look at me," let's go to my room Wilfred, I need to talk to you before I forget what I need to tell you", I nod at her and follow her and walk beside her, but before we go to her room, Katherine look straight at her butler's eyes and whisper a language that I also study," davvero Yukito!, quasi mi ha dato un attacco di cuore, se lo fai che, entrambi abbiamo bisogno di praticare una roba che balla a causa della agenzia **(Yukito really!, almost gave me a heart attack, if you do that, we both need to practice dancing stuff because of agency)"**, yukito sigh and nod what Katherine mean, she give her butler a kiss on his cheek and grab my hand.

We walk down the hall to go to her room, I still remember this mansion in our childhood memories, the king of Charles kingdom, Edward's father was here with our parents, discussing some future brides and their kingdom even Katherine's parents but one time I heard from our parents that Katherine's mother is the woman who is married to all 7 kingdoms, I was shocked when I knew that but I wanted to ask Katherine about that.

But someone interrupt my thoughts, Katherine poke my face, asking me if I'm okay?! , I told her I'm fine, just thinking a lot, she raise her brow and didn't take my answer. I sigh and wanted to tell her what I was thinking but what I didn't realize, we are already at the front of her door to go to her room.

Katherine opened her door and we both got inside, her room is beautiful, she has a fine furniture, I can see she has a French door to lead to the balcony, she look at me and smiled at me, telling me to sit down, I did what she said, she walk at her walk in closet and find some clothes, when she got out, she told me she need a minute.

I told her to take her time, she smiled and kissed my cheek, then she close her door behind her and a couple of second I heard the shower start running, again I look around at her own room, I didn't know Katherine likes blue color cause the color of her wall is blue like mine but again when I look around something caught my eye, the walls of Katherine's room has a symbol of the six kingdom but something is odd, the symbol has all of the six kingdoms own crest which create one symbol, it's like they are mix.

I look at the symbol and think deeply, one time, I felt that I saw this symbol once at the Capulet household. When i was in a deep thought I felt someone squeeze my shoulder, I turn around and saw Katherine, she was standing in front of me, she look at me with a red eyes, I knew this isn't Katherine…it's Katarina.

We gaze at each other for a while, the atmosphere of the room change, I felt this person in front of me wants to say something but Katarina doesn't trust me yet. She smirk at me and look at me straight in the eye," I know Katherine didn't tell you about this symbol, Wilfred", I was surprise that she knew my future queen didn't tell me everything, I nod at her," yes she didn't tell me but what is this symbol means?! Katarina?", she smiled at me and look at me with a serious face," this symbol means at my back that I have to married the six princes of the other kingdoms in secret, Katherine doesn't want to tell you but I knew that you already know the truth".

I look at her and nod," yes I know the truth and i also know that Katherine doesn't want me to get involve and doesn't want me to get hurt", she nod and look at me, straight in the eye again and sigh," yes it's true but… ( she look at me with a sad expression) she need to marry you in front of everybody, so that nobody around the world will know the secret Tradition behind the 7 Kingdoms", I was desperate about this part, I remember my father the king of Philip that he loved the queen, Juliet Capulet by heart and he married her with the rest of the kings of the 6 kingdoms, all of them loved her very much but they can't bore her a child because the next heir to the throne is my own childhood friend that is Katherine Gwen Capulet, princess of Neo Verona.

Katarina grab my chin and whisper in a low voice," Katherine and I choose you to be our Future husband and king to our kingdom and your kingdom, but…( she look at me with a serious expression) please take care of her prince Wilfred, Katherine and I are in danger because the person who rule her kingdom right now, doesn't want her to rule back so listen carefully ( I look at her with a serious expression on my face and listened carefully), Wilfred the house of Montaque is really against me and Katherine, he hates us because he thought he will rule the Neo Verona kingdom in a good way but every Noble and Councils hates him so the government wants him out, his very arrogant and selfish human being, he wants everything but he failed to rule our kingdom so one of my loyal friends at my kingdom is spying at Leontes for a while, all of them are in a secret meeting and making a plan how to kick Leontes out of the throne so tell this to the five princes of the kingdoms", she smiled at me and didn't wait for my answer, she came closer at me and give me a light kiss.

Katarina look at me and smiled," remember what you need to do Prince Wilfred and don't worry about Katherine, she already knows what is happening around her, good luck", she wink at me and close her eyes, she froze at her spot where she stood, a couple of minutes she open her eyes, her eye color is back to normal.

I look at her and wanted to say something but she look at me straight in the eyes, for a couple minutes, I wanted to ask her if she's okay but when I open my mouth, no words came out so I just keep looking at her.

Katherine's expression is telling me that she is concern that I knew the truth, I broke the silence and walk at her where she stood, she keep her gaze at me and she didn't broke eye contact, when I stood in front of her, I touch her cheek, her skin was soft and beautiful but I felt the bolt of electricity when I touch it, her eye color was my favorite color , she was looking at me with that brown eyes piercing through my soul, I wanted to kiss her but she stop me.

"what did you feel when Katarina told you the truth Wilfred?", her question surprise me, I look at her with a confused expression but my thoughts is telling me that I know the secrets since my parents told me when I became the crown prince of Philip.

" I felt relief that Katarina told me but I was kind a upset that you, yourself didn't tell me but she warn me about Leontes so there's no need to feel nervous Katy", her piercing look was telling me that she's suspicious but she knew I was telling the truth so she nod and hug me," I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you Wilfred, is that I'm scared but since the party is tomorrow, I'm more than ready to face the world and everyone".

I smiled at her and kiss her forehead," that's the real Katherine I know", she nod at me and her face came closer," I know Wilfred" she whispered at me, then she kissed me like any other lover do, I respond her kiss but I broke it after 15 minutes of make- out none stop, I look at her with a serious expression," I know you are more ready but don't forget about this, you can't run away when the world knew that you are still alive, whenever something bad happened to you or you have a problem about something, I will be there for you", she look at me carefully and smiled," thank you Wilfred", she peck my lip and hug me tightly.

This is the only beginning, that our world will change.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Normal Pov**

When Katherine and Prince Wilfred was gazing at each other they knew that their time for to be alone was over when someone interrupt their conversation, however both of the princess and prince sigh and answer the door.

The princess start walking towards the door but the prince grab the princess hands and hug her from behind and whisper at her ear" minns katherine, imorgon kommer jag att se dig på festen i slottet ädla mitchell, jag redan pratar med Zain om arrangerade ett rum för dig att ändra, din farfar vet vår plan redan så slappna av, ses i morgon och jag älskar dig"**(** **remember katherine, tomorrow I will see you at the party in the castle noble mitchell, I am already speaking with Zain about arranged a room for you to change, your grandfather knows our plan already so relax, see you tomorrow and I love you)(Sweidsh)** she nodded at him and Wilfred kissed her cheek and walk towards the door.

When they opened the door, the one who was standing there is Yukito and Claude, both of their butlers bowed at them and their smirk just formed on their faces, Katherine felt annoyed about when her butler is thinking about what did she and the prince did inside her room ALONE, she pinch the bridge of her nose and glare at her butler," che cosa mai si e claude pensi roba sporca ,la sua non succederà"**(** **whatever you think claude and dirty stuff, it's not going to happen)**.

Both of the butlers just smirk at the princess more evilly but Wilfred also was annoyed and clear his throat," if I were you two, I wouldn't not let Katherine get pissed till tomorrow because one time when Prince Keith just tease her about something but that time Katherine was already Martial Arts, so what Katherine did to Keith, she just Flip Keith unexpected, so if I were you, don't tease her".

The two butlers just froze and their smirks just drop, Claude bowed at the princess and he apologize to her as for the other butler he also bowed and say sorry to her, Katherine just smiled and told them she forgive them, then Claude told prince Wilfred that they both need to go because tomorrow will be a big day and he has a meeting to meet the 5 princes from another kingdom, Wilfred nodded and look at Katherine.

"katherine, imorgon claude låter Yukito vet vilken tid du kommer att dyka upp på slottet med din farfars butler, kommer han att leda dig och din butler inuti catle utan ingen kommer recgonize dig och Yukito ok"** (katherine, tomorrow Claude let Yukito know what time you will show up at the castle with your grandfather's butler, he will lead you and your butler inside castle but no one will recgonize you and Yukito ok).**

"okej min kära, kommer jag se dig imorgon då" **(okay my dear, I'll see you tomorrow then)(Swedish).**

Wilfred nodded at Katherine but Claude clear his throat and told the prince that they need to leave and go back at Nobel Mitchel's Castle for tomorrow's meeting, the prince nodded and give the princess kiss at her cheek and they both start walking away, yukito escort the prince and his butler out of the castle.

Katherine sigh and go inside her room to rest for tomorrow ball although her butler has her dress already, she saw her dress, it was white like a wedding dress but there was a style at the back even in the front of her dress, the crown that she will wear is from her own mother, this crown came from her family for generations who passed it from every princess who will became a future queen in Neo Verona kingdom, the next she saw was something she doesn't expect, the royal color with red and white on it, it was a strap with a royal medals that this symbols means she is the next queen of her own kingdom.

She sigh and go to the direction where her bed is but someone knock her door telling her if he can come inside, Katherine said yes and the person got in, when she look at the person who got in, she saw her butler, but her butler's expression was blank like a paper.

"c'est quoi yukito? vous regardez dérangé par quelque chose",**(** **What is yukito? you look bothered by something.**

Yukito start walking where Katherine is and he look at his mistress dead serious in the eye, he pinch the bridge on his nose and Katherine was confused what is wrong with her butler?!

"claude m'a dit Leontes est espion nous regarde très attentivement, mais je entendu Akito qu'il n'a plus le pouvoir du royaume que nous avons reçu un message ce matin que la cour royale et le gouvernement coup de pied lui et était assigné à résidence, ils ont obtenu une preuve que Leontes tués la reine et roi, Akito seront là demain et seront en attente de ce que vous lui commander", **(Claude said Leontes spy is watching us very carefully, but I heard Akito he no longer has the power of the kingdom we received a message this morning that the royal court and the government kicked him and was assigned residence, they obtained evidence that Leontes killed the queen and king, Akito will be there tomorrow and will be waiting for you to order him).**

She smirk at her butler and sigh, but she knew the murderer won't back away that easily so she was deep in thought but she remember what her mother told her before she died, she closed her eyes and think what her mother the queen of Neo Verona kingdom said for the last time she was there in front of her

"katherine, quoi qu'il arrive, si vous saviez que quelqu'un a tué la personne qui est spécial pour vous, ne vous fâchez pas et ne se venge pas. La vengeance est la seule chose va détruire votre propre fidèle à votre royaume propre, penser d'abord et faire ce que votre coeur dit de faire quelque chose de bon pour votre propre royaume votre et l'avenir comme la Reine", **(Katherine, whatever happens, if you knew someone killed the person who is special to you, do not get angry and do not take revenge. Revenge is the only thing will destroy your own true to your own kingdom, think first and do what your heart tells you to do something good for your own future and your kingdom as Queen).** She sigh and look at her butler very carefully, she saw at yukito's eye that there's no need to feel anxious about a situation like this, she smiled at him and nodded.

"oui yukito je sais, l'un des gardes confirmer déjà moi à ce sujet et nous devons donc être prudents et Akito moi a déjà donné un message à ce sujet",**(** **yukito yes I know, one of the guards already confirm me about it and so we must be cautious and Akito has already given me a message to this topic).**

"bien votre altesse nous partirons demain matin pour Noble Mitchell donc s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi et bonne nuit Katherine", **(well your highness we leave tomorrow morning for Noble Mitchell so please forgive me and goodnight Katherine)(French).**

She nodded at her butler and he start walking to the door but Katherine grab yukito and hug her butler. He was surprise that his mistress just hug him unexpected but he smiled at her and shake his head, he turn around and hug his mistress back, he stroke his mistress hair and whisper something sweet for herself, although everyone thought in the mansion that Katherine is still a virgin and innocent princess but they are wrong, the princess herself isn't virgin anymore, the one who stole it is her own butler, because she loved her butler very much as a lover and a friend and yukito loved her also very much, he is Loyal to her and trust her judgement, the same with Katherine she trust and lyal to him very much but Yukito told the princess that they can't be together because she is the future queen of Neo Verona and Philip kingdom but he told the princess that he willing to stay beside her and be there for her if she need help or something from him, Katherine was happy to hear that and she accept what yukito said to her but they keep their relationship secret but they remained best friends in the end.

Katherine sigh and look at her butler with adoration," don't act like that yukito, you make me regret to give it to you my innocents", Katherine said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Katherine, I can't act like when we are alone in a room, look it's an honor that you gave it to me but don't worry about it, I always be here for you", yukito said

Katherine sigh and hug her butler once more, the room was silence in a couple of minutes but yukito clear his throat and look down at his mistress," I would Love to hug you for the Hole day but you need to sleep dearest", yukito said at his mistress, she nodded at him and kiss him at his cheek.

"fine yukito but you seemed quiet jealous when I kiss my future husband?", Katherine said with a teased tone, yukito frown at his mistress and shake his head," yes mistress I did feel jealous but I'm happy at the same for you", yukito said but with a blank expression.

Katherine sigh and shake her head, she knew her own butler, her friend was jealous about that but she ignore yukito expression and smiled at him," you don't have to act like a brave warrior yukito, it's fine to let me see your own emotion", Katherine said.

Yukito nodded and hug Katherine tightly, he look at her mistress and bend down his head to kissed Katherine's neck, she shiver what her butler did but she patted his head," you don't have to be like this yukito, you have been with me since my parents died, I loved you as my lover an friend but I know we can't let anyone know our relationship so please don't be upset", Katherine said in a low whisper.

He nodded at her speech and kissed her neck once more, her jaw and her cheek, when he look up at her, he look at her with adoration and love, when they gazing at each other he kissed her lips very softly with passionate in it and Katherine kissed him back with, in a couple of minutes they both broke the kissed, when they open their eyes, Katherine smiled at him softly.

" I'm going to sleep yukito, we both need some rest, tomorrow we have a big day", Katherine said, yukito nodded and kissed her fore head and say goodnight to his mistress and when her butler is gone, she go to her bed and fell asleep.

The next day…

Katherine is sleeping peacefully when she heard someone go inside of her room and touch her cheek like a feather, she felt annoyed when someone is disturbing her sleep but she knew this person so she just sigh and open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes little by little, she saw her butler yukito, she look at him like she saw a beautiful angel but she ignore it," kan vi gå senare? Jag vill sova",** (we can go later? I want to sleep) Katherine said.**

Yukito just chuckle at her and kissed his mistress forehead," Jag tror inte det så din höghet", **(I do not think so Your Highness) yukito said with a smirk on his face.** Katherine sigh and look at his butler and frown at him.

"ugh fin, vilken tid vi behöver för att vara där?", **(ugh fine, what time we need to be there?)(Swedish)** Katherine ask her butler," well soon your highness", yukito said, his mistress just stand up and go out at her bed and look at yukito with a scowl on her face," REALLY YUKITO! You should have wake me up! DAMN IT!", Katherine said, yukito just chuckle and shake his head.

" I'm sorry your highness but I already call Zain, he said it's fine to be late but Zain told me we have to hurry because the other princes will be arriving at the castle like 3 hours", yukito said with a teasing low tone.

Katherine just look at her butler with a annoyed expression and start walking where her butler stood, she doesn't like her butler, teasing her in the morning plus being late for some party well international party so she think of something to payback her butler and she smirk at him, yukito knew what his mistress thinking but her just keep looking at her what is his mistress will do to him.

When Katherine was already in front of yukito, yukito didn't recognize that his own mistress didn't wear the pajama that he choose yesterday instead she was wearing a open t-shirt and a boy short that can see her shape of her ass, yukito start gazing at Katherine's body, she saw how her butler look at her and her grin grow more on her expression and the teasing game has start.

" well my dear yukito I need to punish you for not waking me early", Katherine said with a low seductive voice, she felt her butler shivers and she smirk that her plan work, she start teasing yukito's neck and kissing his ear, her hand was touching his chest, his jaw and neck, yukito was lost but he knew that they doesn't have time to do this so he grab his mistress hands and gaze at her eyes, Katherine was surprise that her butler stop her.

" I would love to go on but Katherine we don't have time, we have to go", yukito said with a husky voice, Katherine shiver what her butler's voice was but she nodded, she look at his butler's eyes and peck his lips and she start walking at the direction where her bathroom is, yukito sigh and begin to prepare for the party tonight.

**Sometime later…**

Katherine was riding her Black BMW DHOOM 3, at her back was her butler who is riding her Black Corvette and the royal guards who's riding Black Audi SUV q5 at her front and the other is at the back, the ride was silence and peaceful but at the streets of Charles kingdom, everyone was looking at them, the princess knew that this would happened but she ignore it but someone was talking at the microphone at her ear telling her that pretend that she isn't the princess , Katherine said okay and ride peacefully until they reach the gate.

The royal Guards was talking at Nobel Michel's guards, they were asking where is princess Katherine, the guards look at her and she roll her eyes on them and sigh at the same time, when she look at her shoulder, she saw her butler nodded that it's okay to take it off her helmet so when she take it off and told the guard to let her in, the guards won't even believe that the lost princess was there in front of them, they bowed at her and opened the gates for them.

She said thank you and they begin to go inside with her butler and the royal guards, but she didn't know that the 5 princes saw her take off her helmet and was shocked what they just saw but first they need to investigate the princess itself if it's her so Katherine doesn't know what awaits her inside the Noble Mitchell castle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Katherine's Pov**

I was having a weird feeling that someone is watching me behind my back but I ignore it and keep riding behind the Audi SUV q5, when we park in front of Nobel Mitchel, I saw a lot of maids is in line in front of the castle, I felt confused, why in the hell this maids is like this bowing? Who?, I ignore it and hop off my motorcycle Black BMW DHOOM 3, as for my royal guards and yukito, they get off the car and was beside me instantly, I take off my helmet and give it to yukito.

Then when we pass by all the maids who is in line like a soldiers, one by one they stand up and look at me like they saw an beautiful angel who just fell from the sky but that's not the only thing I saw, when we reach the door I saw my grandfather and a young man beside him.

I caught the gaze of the young man beside my grandfather and he bowed at me and smiled, I blush and return his smile too, when me and my butler and royal guards stop in front of my grandfather and the young man, the royal guards and my butler bowed to my grandfather ( the old man), grandfather smiled at them and nodded.

" there's no need to be formal yukito, you may raise", my grandfather said with a cheery tone.

The royal guards and yukito stood up and nodded at my grandfather, but my grandfather look at me with wide eyes, he almost got an heart attack but the young man whisper to him" my lord, please relax, his royal highness prince Wilfred told us the truth that she will come here, we need to go inside because the 5 princes will come soon", the young man whisper at my grandfather.

I frown at them and I keep my gaze at this young man but my grandfather smiled and nodded at him," I know Zain, we will talk inside, arrange a room for me and my granddaughter and her butler for us to talk privately and call prince Wilfred, I want to know the details", the young man Zain nodded at my grandfather and bowed, he disappeared at our sight and walk away.

My grandfather look at me once more and smiled," my dear, you have become more beautiful like your mother", my grandfather told me, I smiled at him and bowed at him," thank you grandfather", I said with a cheery tone and the last I did that I hug him tightly.

Everybody gasp around me but my grandfather return my hug, for a couple of minutes we both let go and stand back, I saw my grandfather smiled very brightly and told us let's go inside where some people wanted to see me.

I was anxious about this part and my grandpa and yukito saw my expression and they told me that the 5 princes isn't the one will see me, it's one of the princes, I frown at them but I understand quickly who I will see soon.

So we start walking at the long halls in the castle although the Nobel Michel castle is the biggest castle around the world and the only one who lives here is Zain my grandfather's butler and my grandpa with his maids, chef etc.

We stop in front of a big beautiful door and we step inside the room, the one I saw inside the room is WHAT! Prince Wilfred himself with his butler Claude and the rest of the 6 princes parents, THE QUEEN AND THE KING!.

I was shocked and surprise. Why in the world they are doing here?! This is supposed to be in secret? Right? My butler beside me saw my mix emotions writing on my face. He sigh and sooth me at my shoulders and he whisper at my ear," della regina e del re non hanno detto ancora i principi in modo da rilassare il vostro altezza **(the King and Queen have not said yet anything to the princes so relax your highness)**'.

I relax and sigh," grazie per avermi informato Yukito **(thanks for informing me Yukito)**". when I saw the Queen's and the king's faces, all of their expressions is blank and cold. Suddenly I was confused why the hell is their faces look like that but the last time I saw them when I was a child they look happy, right now they look a cold king's and queen's although I know they have change ever since my parents died and I go missing.

I sigh and shook my head a little bit. Someone interrupt my thoughts when my annoying butler squeeze my shoulders a little bit that my grandfather told the princes parents that I am the princess of Neo Verona kingdom.

I look at their faces carefully but it was already change, I remember the queen and king of Philip kingdom, Wilfred's parents, their expression was happy and shocked. The other king and queen of liberty kingdom, who also has the same expression. Charles kingdom was happy and relief that I was okay, Altaria kingdom the king himself was most relief and happy that I was okay although I knew his wife died long time ago but yukito told me that the king himself was into depression when he got the message from Neo Verona kingdom that my parents died and I go missing and his wife already died before I go missing so I felt sorry for him but he was the closes king that I consider him as a uncle. The Dres van kingdom, the king and queen was relief that they now know that I'm safe.

When my grandfather stand back and the king's and queen's saw me, the king's well their jaw dropped and the queen's begin to approach me where I stood and the queen of Philip kingdom hug's me tightly, as for the rest of the queen's also did the same, now the kings also did the same but the Altarian king just stood there and keep his eye on me, this king knows that I hate doing eye contact with him because I felt uncomfortable, he smiled at me and shook his head, he begin to approach me where I stood and grabs my chin when my eye level reach the kings eye, I saw that the tear just drop at his cheek and I was surprise that Roberto's father just cried in front of me, the king smiled at me," Mi dispiace cara se ho pianto di fronte a voi, ero felice che sei finalmente qui e tu sei sicuro **(I'm sorry dear if I cried in front of you, I was happy that you're finally here and you're safe)**", the king said with his cracked voice.

I sigh and touch the king's cheek," non c'è bisogno di chiedere scusa zio, io sono sicuro e io sono qui, mi dispiace per farvi soffrire così per anni scorsi zio, mi dispiace che io non ci sono stato per voi **(there is no need to apologize uncle, and I'm safe and I'm here, I'm sorry to make you suffer for the past few years uncle, I am sorry that I have not been there for you)**" I said in a low cracked voice.

The king smiled and hug me tightly," there's no need to apologize my dear, I'm glad you are safe and sound", the king said with a cheery tone. In a couple of minutes we let go of each other and smiled at everyone who like our first reunion for all this past years who I wasn't there.

Now we start making conversation about my activity as a commoner although I told them that I am an actress and a singer but before they get heart attack I explained it to them that I change my appearance before I go to work as an actress. They ask me what is my name if I change into an actress one of the queen's ask me, I sigh and told them that my name as an actress is Catherine Campamella. They were shocked but that's not the only thing what impressed me today that one of the kings told me that all of the princes like my songs and movies.

I gazed at prince Wilfred who is blushing although he felt that I was looking at him. He look at me and he blush more like a tomato, I smirk and shook my head. When our reunion is over the kings and queens told me they will see me later at the party and they won't tell their sons well accept Wilfred who already know.

They say goodbye and leave the room. The only one who stayed is Wilfred, my grandfather and yukito, Claude. I know my grandfather wanted to talk to me so I'm prepared what he will ask me or tell me what is happening in my kingdom or myself.

I sigh and prepared what was coming next


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 normal pov**

The room was silent for a while. Katherine felt uncomfortable when everyone gazed at her like they saw a ghost. Yukito felt his mistress distress so he cleared his throat and everyone look at him confused.

Yukito-" so my lord what do you want to know about what happened to her highness?"

Katherine's grandfather raised his eyebrow at yukito and look at Katherine's direction. She felt uncomfortable the way her grandfather look at her suspicious. She look away from everyone and gazed at yukito. Telling her butler just speak already so that her grandfather won't look at her like that. Yukito nodded and sigh.

Yukito-" as you can see my lord. I know you know the half of the story already. So her highness here, she go to school like the commoners because we don't want to suspect the people there in Charles kingdom that she is the lost princess of Neo Verona kingdom. So the king of Charles kingdom told us that he will give the money for princess Katherine's education for her to study. She studies economic and she has learned different language for her safety when she is in danger and also When her school is done she has activity's like she learning martial arts and sword arts, also that's for her safety and she is also working in the agency here in Charles kingdom, The Charlie Agency. She is the actress name Catherine Campamella. I know you all are confused or it's too dangerous that they will know but this agency will keep her secrets and her highness is changing her appearance so there's no need to be worried my lord".

When yukito was done talking. The atmosphere inside the room change into a cold air. Katherine was anxious and worried if her grandfather will accept this of what she is doing to her own life for past 18 years. So she is nervous what will her grandfather tell her. She looked at her grandfather expression. The only thing she saw is a blank expression.

A Few minutes later Katherine's grandfather's expression change and he was smiling at her. She was shocked that her grandfather's expressions just change so suddenly?! The hell she was surprise about that…

Noble Mitchel-" there's no need to be ashamed or get scared my dear. I'm happy that you have talents my sweet granddaughter. You are like your mother. I'm very proud of you Katherine".

Her grandfather kissed Katherine at her forehead and she sigh in relief. She thought she was done for although in her own life nobody knows that is the only way they can get money for herself and her butler even her maids, royal guards but she knows **herself that her parents give it to her the fortunes of the royal family of Neo Verona kingdom **so she is wealthy from the start but Katherine doesn't want to use it **yet.**

She told this to her butler about her decision when it comes to spending the money from her own family fortunes. Yukito wanted to object about her decision that the queen and king give it to her for her to use it but she told yukito that if they want to survive for more than 20 years they need to hide first then spend it.

Yukito understand and he told her that she was right. That's why Katherine start to work as an actress. Now she's here with her one and only biological grandfather. The rest of her family and royals died because Leontes Montaque killed them. Katherine wanted to kill him but she think first that revenge isn't the answer but the only thing she has to do is to punish the evil man and band him to every kingdom or maybe execute him.

Her thoughts were interrupted from her grandfather voice when he told everyone that he needed to go to take his rest. Everybody nodded and bowed. But her grandfather look at her and smiled. He told Katherine that he will see her later. She smiled and kissed her grandfather's cheek and telling him take a good rest my grandpa. The noble smiled at her and walk out of the room with Zain.

Katherine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sat down again and closed her eyes. Wilfred knows that Katherine is stress about this Ball since he told her that she will meet everybody again but he knows she can confront everybody because she is strong and confident person plus she is also a loving and kind princess. That's why he fall for in the first place because of her strong personalities. He choose the right queen for Philip kingdom. Wilfred snap out, out of his thoughts and clear his throat For everyone to get his attention. Katherine opened her eyes and look at Wilfred with a raised eyebrow.

Katherine-" is there something wrong willy?".

Wilfred-" yes Katy. Well I want you to show to your own room but I have time for now because the other princes isn't here yet….and Claude, did they arrive already?"

Claude-" yes they already arrived your highness".

Wilfred-" well thank you Claude. So Katherine may I take the honor to accompany you at your room?"

Wilfred stand up and held out his hand for Katherine for her to take it. She smiled and nodded. She stand up and take Wilfred's hand.

Katherine-" I would love to prince Wilfred".

Both of them start walking out the room with their butlers behind them. They start talking about their own lives while Katherine wasn't there when she disappeared that day that Katherine and yukito hide from the world.

Wilfred told her what he did when he got the news that she disappeared unexpected. He told her that the **new king** of Neo Verona kingdom Leontes, told everybody a lie that the king and queen committed suicide and the princess was kidnap. He didn't believe what that Leontes said so he begin to search but the next few days he's father told him that she was okay and save.

Yukito her own butler hid her in Charles kingdom that the king of that kingdom give them a home for them to hide until the princess is turned to 20 years of age. And a lot had happened but for the rest Katherine knows.

She was very angry and upset about this but she understood that this is her own faith and destiny that her parents wanted her to be strong that's why she needed to get her kingdom back. Wilfred was impressed what Katherine just told him but he will help her about this. She said thank you to Wilfred and both of them start walking in the halls where it leads at the gardens.

The two butlers, they were in a high alert that they are going to the gardens and the other princes is somewhere near or saw the princess itself. Katherine saw the two butlers who wore an anxious expression. She shook her head and told them that they don't have to worried nobody isn't here, just only them. Claude and Yukito relaxed a little bit but both of them are still looking around.

Wilfred and Katherine start talking to each other about their day. But both of them start walking around the gardens. Although Katherine started walking in front of Wilfred because she really liked the color of the flowers, she enjoyed it. Prince Wilfred was watching Katherine carefully. He was amazed of Katherine's beauty. She changed a lot since the last time he saw her. She became more matured and head strong, she really fitted to became a queen after all she is a confident and a fighting spirit, she hate to give up that easily.

That's why Wilfred is falling for her. Katherine felt someone is watching behind her. She turned around and saw Wilfred was looking at her with adoration. She smiled at him and wave at him. Wilfred smiled at her in return and wave back. She shook her head and touching the flowers and smelled it.

Prince Roberto, Prince Glenn and Prince Edward is sitting at the balcony, drinking their own tea. The only thing they don't know that prince Wilfred with Princess Katherine is there walking around the gardens with their butler. The three princes was in a deep thoughts but prince Roberto broke the silent between the three of them.

Prince Roberto-" you guys, did you know our parents are acting weird today? Because my father is like in a happy mood and he doesn't want to tell me what makes him happy about?!",Both of the two princes nodded in agreement".

Prince Edward-" yeah , I find it weird also that my both of my parents are like in a happy mood, I also ask them what make them happy about? Their answer is that some messenger told them that someone special will be coming today at the ball and I ask them who? The only answer I got is that I will find out soon enough".

Prince Glenn-" Same here, prince Edward my parents are acting weird. The only thing we need to do is to find out who is this person".

Prince Roberto-" Yeah, I want to find out who is this person. If she is beautiful then this ball must be very important then".

The three princes is silent again but prince Joshua and prince Keith was outside the balcony where the other three prince sat. Both of the princes raised their eyebrow because they saw the three princes in front of them are quiet and they are in a deep thought.

Prince Joshua cleared his throat for the other three princes who sit at their sits to get their attention. The three princes get out of their thoughts and look at Joshua with a confused expression.

Prince Joshua-" What's wrong with the three of you? Did something bad happened?"

Prince Edward-" No prince Joshua. Nothing had happened but we were thinking why our parents are acting weird today".

Prince Keith and Prince Joshua look at each other and shook their head. They both know that their parents are also acting weird but the only answer they got that they need to wait for the ball tonight so both of the princes sigh and sit down where the other three princes sat.

The only thing they didn't expect that where they sit is below them where Prince Wilfred and Katherine are. Will they see Wilfred and Katherine now? Or at the ball?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The five princes didn't know that prince Wilfred and princes Katherine is below them where the gardens are. So the five princes is still having the same conversation about their own parents who is acting weird today. Meanwhile below them where Katherine and Wilfred are, Katherine saw a white grand piano below a big outdoor hut with white painting on it.

Katherine gasped about this. She was impressed that her grandfather did her wishes and she like the scene of the garden in front of her, when she is playing the piano. She sighed and gazed at her prince who has a most beautiful smile she ever seen.

"You liked it? That this piano who moved it here in this beautiful gardens?", Wilfred asked her in a calm tone.

"Yes, it's beautiful", Katherine said with a smile.

Wilfred smiled and still watching her carefully of what she will do next. Katherine fingers was touching the keys, when she pressed one of them and heard the sound, she smiled. She sat down at the stool and start pressing the keyboard to start a beautiful music that the 6 princes knew about this song before she disappeared that night.

"_**The amazing short"**_ prince Wilfred was shocked when he heard this song again for past 17 years. The 5 prince who is sitting at the balcony, has heard the music. All of them was surprise when they heard that beautiful music that Katherine played for them when they were kids.

" it can't be, who is playing this music?!" prince Glenn said with a shocking expression on his face.

" i think I know who is playing the piano" prince Keith said with a blank expression.

Every princes followed prince Keith gazed that where he is looking at and they found a beautiful woman who is sitting at the white grand piano in the gardens. What surprise them more that they saw Prince Wilfred there also, who is just watching the woman, who is playing the piano with an adored and love expression on his face. The 5 princes is shocked that they found Prince Wilfred is there and he knows who is this person and what she is.

Katherine didn't know that the 5 princes saw here with Prince Wilfred in the gardens while she was playing. When the song end, she start playing another song that her mother taught her before she died _**"Sweet Dreams & Starlight"**_. She closed her eyes and thought what her mother told her while she was playing this song when she was with her.

She liked this song and whenever one of the maids or the 6 princes asked her to play for them, she will definitely play for them because she love music, music makes you calm and take away your own sorrow but now she is playing it for her parents and especially her grandfather.

Prince Wilfred saw that Katherine shed a tear, he knew that this special song that the queen taught her about this song. He felt bad that he can't do anything what had happened to her beloved parents. Although before the queen and king died, the king of Neo Verona kingdom has requested to him that he need to protect her and make her happy in all cost if something bad happened to the king himself and his queen. Wilfred promised the king and now the only thing he will do for his future bride is to support her and be there for her.

Katherine didn't know she cried while she played this music. She promised herself, she won't cry anymore but she couldn't help it. she has missed her own parents after all but her butler told her that no matter whenever she cry in front of him or any other person, she will get more stronger so she let her tears fall.

But she didn't know that Wilfred hug her from behind and sooth her, telling her everything will be okay. The 5 princes who is watching them was surprise but Prince Keith's expression was blank and the other four princes their jaw dropped but Prince Roberto cleared his throat to get everyone attentions.

" you guys, that's the woman we saw at the gate, and what shocked me more that she is Katherine" Roberto said.

Every prince froze and kept their gazed at the two people below them. But Prince Keith felt huge jealousy when he saw the scene in front of him. He scowled about this part although he is also the candidate to be a husband for Princess Katherine. But the only thing he doesn't like that he has a competition and that's Prince Wilfred himself.

Prince Joshua saw the way Prince Keith looked at Prince Wilfred and Katherine. He smirked about this and again looked at the two people below him. Katherine turned around and hugged Wilfred in return. She whispered thank you at his ear.

Prince Wilfred smiled and sooth her hair for her to calm down. A few minutes later Katherine calm down and looked Wilfred straight to his eye. She saw adore and loved. She was surprise when she saw that because it was the same look what yukito gave her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Wilfred hand sooth her cheek and Katherine blushed about this. She liked how Wilfred act in front of her as a normal man, not as a prince.

The two butlers smiled at the scene in front of them but what had caught their gazed that 5 men at the balcony is watching Prince Wilfred and Princess Katherine. When they looked very good they saw the 5 princes, Claude cursed and told yukito to tell the princess that she need to go inside along with the Prince because they are too late to recognize that the princes is there.

So yukito nodded and start approaching his mistress. Wilfred saw the concern expression when Katherine's butler start approaching them. He knew something bad had happened. When yukito is already in front of the prince and his mistress,he told them that they need to go inside as soon as possible because they saw the 5 princes is watching at them at the balcony.

Katherine is starting to panic and looked at the balcony where the 5 princes are. He saw their expression is shocked and their jaw dropped but one of them whom she recognized his name is Prince Keith Alford, is looking at her with blank expression but that expression is telling her that he is jealous but with whom?

She looked back at her butler and nodded but Wilfred's expression is also blank because her Prince saw Prince Keith expression and that means war…..and that confused her. When their butlers and Katherine with Prince Wilfred start walking inside, the two butlers lead them to a room where zain arrange for herself and her butler. Prince Wilfred told her that he needed to go and confront the other prince and explained it to them.

She nodded to Prince Wilfred and understood what he needed to do but she felt concern for him. Wilfred caught Katherine's change of expression. He knew that she was worried about him. He sigh and hug Katherine tightly at his chest.

"behöver inte vara berörda min kärlek. Jag kommer att bli bra. Jag kommer att se dig senare, jag älskar dig **(no need to be concerned my love. i will be fine. i will see you later, i love you)**" Wilfred said in a sooth tone.

"lova mig att du kommer att bli bra min kära, jag älskar dig också och vara tillbaka snart** (promise me you'll be fine my dear, I love you too and be back soon)** " Katherine said with a concern tone.

Wilfred eyes soften when Katherine said that to him. He grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. Claude cleared his throat and both of the royals broke their kiss and look at each other, eye to eye. Katherine blushed and Wilfred looked at his butler with a glare and shook his head. He looked again at his Princess and smirked at Katherine.

"Jag kommer, min prinsessa **(I will, my princess)**" Wilfred said in a seductive tone.

Katherine smirked and kissed Wilfred at his cheek. When Wilfred smiled and both him and his butler got out of Katherine's room to see the other 5 princes for their meeting and what they saw today, he guessed that it's time to tell them the truth who is this woman after all but he won't tell the truth until it's time for the ball.

**Meanwhile at Katherine's room and her pov**

I was so in a panic mood when my other 5 childhood friends saw me with Wilfred in the garden with him. We were both let our guard down but what bothers me the most is the way Keith looked at Wilfred. It was cold stare with blank expression in his face but the only thing caught my sight is that I saw his emotion I his eyes.

Prince Keith is always hiding his emotion but he can't hide his emotion from me. He always opened up to me when something bothers him. Damn it! I hope this won't end up a fight damn it! yukito cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked at him and my butler wore a concern expression.

I sigh in frustrated and approach my butler. I touch his cheek and sooth it. yukito sigh and grabbed my hands and looked straight in my eyes with serious expression on his face. I know he wanted to say something to me.

"What's wrong my love? You looked worried about Prince Wilfred" yukito said with a concern expression.

"I am yukito, I know what the other princes will react especially Keith. His an arrogant Prince, you know that and I don't want him to punch Wilfred just because he knows the truth and he knows that I am here"

" I know my Princess but we can't do anything. We just need to stick with the plan of what your grandfather ordered us what to do. So you don't have to worry about them. Prince Wilfred is a head strong crown prince of Philip, he knows what to do"

I sigh in frustrated and accepted what my butler told me. I nodded and hug him. Yukito begin to sooth my hair and whisper some poem in a different language for me to calm down. Yukito sometimes acts like my big brother but the way he holds me isn't like a sibling but a lover.

I remember one time when we arrived in Charles kingdom. The maids there are annoying at first because they gossip a lot and asking me a lot of questions about yukito. One time i got a little bit annoyed when they asked me if I'm his girlfriend or sister because we both are always close. Wherever I go, my butler is beside me.

One time the maids is surprise that I am Katherine Gwen Capulet, the lost princess of Neo Verona kingdom although they got misunderstood one time that we kissed at the gardens but for real my butler is just helping me with something on my face like putting some cream

But yeah old hags…..and I didn't expect at all actually that my own butler likes me a lot more than a sister so yeah I can't stop a human being fall for me because I also are a human being.

My thoughts were interrupted when both of my legs are wrapped around at yukito's waist and I didn't even know that yukito is holding me up plus his both of his hands is at my butt cheek. I blushed about this and looked away. I don't want yukito seeing this but I saw in the corner of my eye that he smirked at me. Damn it! He saw it.

Yukito was holding me tightly and he gazed is at my face. I didn't want to face him but he knows that I don't want to make eye contact now. Yukito sigh and chuckle at me. I sigh in frustrated and glared at him. When we make eye contact, my annoying butlers smirked grew wide. Damn it I fall for to his damn trap!

"Looked Katherine you just fall for my trap. I would love to tease you my dear but Prince Wilfred gave me a huge strict ordered that you can't come out, out of this room so I have to stay with your highness" my butler said with a serious expression.

I curse under my breath and nodded at him. I know yukito wanted to stay with me for the whole day and be alone with me at the same time but I know he wants to say more because I saw in his eyes has a lot of emotions. I sigh in frustrated and looked at his eyes again.

"Why Wilfred wanted me to stay here that badly?!" I frowned at him about this part.

"That your highness, Prince Wilfred doesn't want any other princes know that you are here because your grandfather asked us in a strict ordered that no one must not know yet that you are here. So everyone kept their lips sealed until your grandfather, announce you that you are alive and well plus you are well educated too".

Yeah he was right about that, but what concern me the most is what the other 5 princes will react if they knew the truth that Prince Wilfred has been in contact with yukito and myself ugh damn it. This stresses me out! But someone interrupt my thoughts when yukito was soothing my cheek.

I wanted to turn away but I can't because his green deep eye color caught me off guard. Ugh I hate this. I know I always fall for yukito's beauty trap but I can't do anything because I let myself fall for it so easily. I sigh in frustrated and looked at him straight in his beautiful eyes.

"Katherine, you don't need to stress yourself about this, his highness will know what to do and I lock this room because Prince Wilfred asked me to do it.( I wanted to protest but yukito hold up his hands to stop me) don't worry about zain. Zain understand what is happening here. Prince Wilfred told zain what had happened and confirmed it to your grandfather. Noble Mitchel understand what had happened and he agreed to do this for the princes own good your highness. So stick with the plan and I'll be here with you".

I nodded at him and cuddle to yukito at is chest, I sigh and closed my eyes. Yukito begin to stroke my hair and let me fall asleep on his chest but I heard my butler is whispering something at my ears and I, myself can understand it" ti amo mia principessa. ho sempre proteggerò non importa cosa **(I love you my princess. I always protect you no matter what)".**

I fall asleep on his chest and smiled when yukito just confess his own feelings for me.


End file.
